


WG-Taxi oder Du hast schöne Augen

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [18]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern AU, drunk people, weird people
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Die WG geht aus, ein bisschen was Trinken. Bis auf Laurenz, der es für eine weisere Entscheidung hält, eine gesunde Menge an Schlaf zu kriegen.Ursprünglicher Titel: WG 96 Fahrdienst





	WG-Taxi oder Du hast schöne Augen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).

Draußen ist es stockdunkel. Irgendetwas klingelt, auf jeden Fall ist es nicht der Wecker, nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Laurenz steht augenblicklich senkrecht im Bett und tastet nach dem Lichtschalter. Das Licht erscheint ihm viel zu grell und er muss stöhnend die Augen zusammenkneifen, um überhaupt noch etwas sehen zu können. Der kleine getigerte Kater, der seit neustem bei ihnen wohnt, tut es ihm gleich, aber nicht, ohne ihm noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen. Was da klingelt, ist das Handy. Und zwar in vollster Lautstärke. Wer hat das blöde Ding auch so laut gedreht?! Er selbst, fällt ihm da ein und am liebsten würde er sich dafür jetzt ohrfeigen, aber er hat eigentlich keine Energie dafür.

Der Anrufer ist Justus. Er ist mit Heinrich, Fritz und Werner auf eine Party gegangen und nur Laurenz ist zuhause geblieben, weil er es für keine sonderlich intelligente Idee hält, sich die Birne wegzusaufen, wenn man am nächsten Tag arbeiten gehen oder wie ein gewisser rothaariger Winzling morgen früh eine Prüfung schreiben muss. Mit einem letzten lauten Gähnen nimmt Laurenz das Telefon ab. Sofort springt ihn lautes Geschrei an, dass der kleine Kater erschrocken zusammenfährt und Laurenz das Handy so weit wie möglich von sich weghält bis die Stimme auf der anderen Seite verständlich wird.

„Lauuu!“, lallt Justus‘ Stimme. Er hält das U so lange bis ihm der Atem ausgeht. Dann spricht er übertrieben artikuliert weiter als würde er angestrengt versuchen, nüchtern zu wirken. „Kannssst du uns abhol‘n?“

Laurenz reibt sich die Augen, sieht auf seinen Wecker und nickt bedächtig bis ihm einfällt, dass der andere das ja gar nicht sehen kann. „Wo seid ihr?“, seufzt er also und erhebt sich, um sich zu richten. Es ist kurz vor drei Uhr morgens, eigentlich sollte er wütend sein, von seinen Freunden so früh morgens geweckt zu werden, aber es ist ihm lieber, dass sie ihn zu den unmöglichsten Uhrzeiten anrufen, als wenn sie versuchten, selbst nach Hause zu fahren und dabei womöglich noch einen Unfall zustande zu bringen. Der Kater springt auf, streckt sich und hüpft aus dem Zimmer, um sich vor das Küchenfenster zu setzen. Laurenz öffnet es ihm im Vorbeigehen und lässt ihn in die Nacht entschwinden. Gut, dass Fritz vor ein paar Tagen endlich die Katzentreppe an die Hauswand schrauben konnte.

In der Leitung hört Laurenz Heinrich und Fritz überdreht lachen, ein paar unidentifizierbare Geräusche, dann Justus, der ihm die Adresse und eine Beschreibung durchgibt.

„Gut, ich bin in einer Viertelstunde bei euch.“ Damit legt Laurenz auf, schlüpft in seine Alltagskleidung, zieht die Schuhe an und schnappt sich den Autoschlüssel von der Kommode im Flur.

Das Auto der WG, ein Autobus, steht brav in der Garage, ein Luxus, den Laurenz nur langsam durch Heinrich zu schätzen gelernt hat. Es ist schnell aufgeschlossen und hinaus auf die leere Straße gefahren. Durch die starke Verkehrsabnahme und die stellenweise Abschaltung der Ampeln nachts kommt Laurenz gut voran und er parkt tatsächlich nach einer Viertelstunde vor dem Wohnblock, den Justus ihm beschrieben hat. Doch weder Justus noch sonst irgendeiner der Gruppe ist zu sehen. Wo die wohl stecken? Bestimmt immer noch drinnen. Also steigt Laurenz aus und klingelt im fünften Stock. Warum muss es auch so weit oben sein? Nachdem ihm die Tür ohne Frage geöffnet wird, steigt Laurenz immer zwei auf einmal nehmend das Treppenhaus empor. Im fünften Stockwerk steht eine Wohnungstür offen, wohl die, die er sucht. Drinnen ist ein Chaos an betrunkenen Menschen auf zu wenig Raum, Rauch hängt schwer und süß in der Luft und den Alkohol kann man praktisch inhalierend zu sich nehmen. Die Leute stören sich nicht an seiner Anwesenheit und so sucht er stumm jeden Raum nach einem bekannten Gesicht ab. Doch plötzlich ist da jemand, der sich von hinten an ihn drängt, die Arme um ihn schlingt und losschreit. Es ist Justus, bemerkt Laurenz nach einem Augenblick des Schreckens erleichtert.

„Da bis du jaaa!“, brüllt Justus und grinst wie ein Irrer. Also so, wie er es eigentlich immer tut. „Warum hat das so lange gedau-gedauert?“ Jetzt zieht er eine Schnute, die Laurenz einfach nicht ernst nehmen kann. Ernsthaft, Justus ist doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

„Wo sind die anderen?“, fragt der Blonde einfach, pflückt Justus von seinem Bauch und hält ihn mit einer Hand auf Abstand. Der Rotschopf krallt sich augenblicklich an seinen Arm wie ein verängstigter Oktopus und zieht ihn fröhlich brabbelnd in die Küche, wo sich der Rest der Truppe befindet. Heinrich unterhält sich breitbeinig auf einem Stuhl sitzend mit einer fremden Frau, eine Hand auf Fritz‘ Rücken, der es sich mümmelnd auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hat, während Werner mit seinen üblichen Augenringen und einer Coladose, in der bestimmt keine Cola drin ist, neben der Frau zusammengesunken ist und ins Leere starrt. Werner muss definitiv ins Bett. Er erwacht aus seiner Starre, als Laurenz den Raum hinter Justus betritt und lächelt ihn dankbar an.

„Taxi ist da!“, deklariert Justus überdreht und die Frau zuckt zusammen, während die Mitglieder der WG nur nicken. Alles erhebt sich, sogar Fritz, der sehr unglücklich darüber aussieht, Heinrichs Schoß verlassen zu müssen. Laurenz beschließt, es genauso geflissentlich wie sonst zu übersehen.

„Packt eure Sachen, wir fahren gleich!“, mahnt Laurenz, denn er spürt jetzt schon, wie er von der schlechten Luft Kopfweh bekommt. Natürlich dauert es fast eine Viertelstunde bis alle ihr Hab und Gut gefunden haben und im Autobus sitzen. Losfahren können sie aber trotzdem nicht, weil Fritz wieder seinen Platz auf Heinrichs Schoß eingenommen hat und sich partout nicht mehr davon wegbewegen will, nicht einmal, als Laurenz ihm droht, dass er nach Hause laufen müsse, wenn er sich jetzt nicht gleich anständig hinsetze. Heinrich lacht nur, schlingt seinen Arm fest um Fritz und schüttelt gutmütig den Kopf.

Laurenz hat Heinrich noch nie wirklich betrunken erlebt. Er kann saufen wie ein Loch, aber ist immer bei halbwegs klarem Gedanken und einen Kater hat er auch nie. Laurenz kann darauf vertrauen, dass Heinrich Fritz festhalten wird und schließlich gibt er seufzend nach. Dann sieht er noch nach Werner, der direkt hinter ihm in seinen Sitz gesunken ist. Er schaut mit ganz kleinen müden Augen auf das Display seines Handys. Als letztes dreht Laurenz sich zu Justus um, der aufgeregt auf dem Beifahrersitz herumzappelt. Immerhin ist er diesmal angeschnallt. Wenn es nämlich etwas gibt, was Laurenz nicht leiden kann, dann ist es, einen betrunkenen, unangeschnallten Kindskopf von Mann nach Hause zu fahren.

„Bereit?“, fragt er in die Runde. Alles gibt zustimmende Geräusche von sich und endlich geht es auf den Heimweg.

„Lauuu?“, fragt Justus plötzlich und lehnt sich weit über die Gangschaltung zu ihm.

„Ja?“, antwortet Laurenz, ohne seinen Blick von der Straße zu wenden. Es ist zwar praktisch nichts los, aber er will trotzdem kein Risiko eingehen.

„Weißt du waaass?“

Laurenz seufzt. „Was?“

„Du hast schöne Augen.“

Irritiert dreht Laurenz jetzt doch den Kopf. Seit wann flirtet Justus so offen mit ihm?! Der Kleine weiß doch, dass er hetero ist! „Wie betrunken bist du?“, will er also wissen und versucht angestrengt, die Hitze in seinen Wangen loszuwerden.

Justus scheint das nicht zu bemerken, hält konzentriert den Daumen und den Zeigerfinger hoch, um für einen Moment einen bestimmten Abstand zu zeigen, dann reißt er die Arme so heftig auseinander, dass er Laurenz fast ins Gesicht schlägt und meint breit grinsend: „So viel!“

Der Blonde zuckt zurück, rollt mit den Augen und wendet sich dann wieder der Straße zu, Justus‘ Hand auf seinem Arm ignorierend, die dort scheinbar unbedacht hin rutscht. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Kuss, den Fritz Heinrich auf die Wange haucht, dann noch einen auf die Nasenspitze und einen letzten auf den Mundwinkel.

Ein Glück, dass sie gleich in der Garage ankommen, denkt er sich und parkt zielsicher ein. Werner ist inzwischen eingeschlafen und es tut ihm fast leid, den jungen Kerl mit chronischem Schlafmangel zu wecken, aber keiner ist gerade in der körperlichen Verfassung, ihn in ihre Wohnung zu tragen. Außer Heinrich, aber an dem hängt Fritz wie eine überdimensionale Bauchtasche, während sich Justus mal wieder an so vielen Leuten wie möglich festklammert, dass sie alle als ein einziges Knäul durch den Eingang ins Treppenhaus und zur Wohnung hinaufschwanken. Vor der Wohnungstür entsteht Gerangel, weil Justus nicht loslassen will, aber Laurenz einen freien Arm benötigt, um die Türe aufsperren zu können.

Als sie alle heil in der Wohnung angekommen sind, atmet Laurenz erleichtert auf. Werner entschuldigt sich sofort zu Bett, kippt auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer über die Couch und bleibt dort liegen. Tiefes Atmen verrät, dass er noch während des Falls eingeschlafen sein muss. Diesmal erbarmt sich Heinrich seiner und Laurenz hilft ihm, Werner in sein Bett zu verfrachten. Kaum sind sie fertig und haben vorsichtig die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen, wird Heinrich auch schon wieder von Fritz angesprungen. Heinrich lacht _schon wieder_ so gutmütig wie schon im Autobus und packt ihn sicher, dass Laurenz fast zu fragen gewillt ist, was zwischen den beiden jetzt eigentlich sei. Verdammt, er hat sich doch so fest vorgenommen, das alles zu übersehen! Sich blind und taub zu stellen! Leise will er sich verkrümeln, aber da ertönt eine Stimme.

„Hey! Lau! Danke fürs Abholen.“, sagt Heinrich und nickt ihm zu. Laurenz kann nicht anders als zu lächeln und das Nicken zu erwidern.

„Kein Ding.“

Damit lässt er die zwei alleine und verschwindet in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Justus teilt. Besagter sitzt im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und streichelt den kleinen Kater, der zufrieden vor sich hin schnurrt. Justus muss ihn hereingelassen haben, als Laurenz Heinrich geholfen hat. Jetzt sieht Justus auf und lächelt.

„Er ist so süß und weich. Fast genauso arg wie du.“, meint er so ernsthaft, dass Laurenz beim Aufknöpfen seines Hemdes ins Stocken kommt. Was soll er zu so einem Satz bloß sagen?

„Du bist betrunken. Geh jetzt schlafen.“, antwortet er also und schlüpft in seinen Pyjama, um endlich wieder ins Bett zu steigen. Erstaunlicherweise tut Justus wie ihm geheißen und liegt kurz darauf auch in seinem Bett. Der kleine, namenlose Kater hat sich wie ein Kopfhörer um seinen Kopf gelegt und probiert mal wieder den Milchtritt an Justus‘ Haaren aus. Laurenz muss grinsen. Jetzt hat Justus wenigstens einen Grund, morgens so verstrubbelt zu sein. Aber trotzdem ist Laurenz heilfroh, endlich wieder das Licht löschen zu können. Einfach schlafen, alles andere vergessen. Morgen wird alles wieder beim Alten sein. Heinrich und Fritz, die sich gegenseitig ständig auf so erstaunlich intime Weise unschuldig berühren, Justus, der verkatert seine Prüfungen schreibt und Werner, der genauso verschlafen aufsteht, wie er ins Bett gefallen ist. Und er selbst, der sie mitten in der Nacht wieder nach Hause bringt.


End file.
